Help! I'm trapped in Hetalia!
by jackcay101
Summary: It was a normal Friday night, well as normal as it can get when one of Anna's few friends is a fairy, when she is suddenly warped to her favorite anime, Hetalia! How will she survive the crazy antics of the hetalia crew, and crush on everyone's favorite Brit, and does she even WANT to go back? I suck at summaries. My first fanfic! Please R&R! EnglandxOC!
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfiction! YAY!

Britain: Could you please just get on with the bloody story?

Me: But I wasn't done!

Britain: You're acting like America now. A-

America: HEY! SHUT UP BRITAIN! I'M THE AWESOMELY AWESOME HERO SO SHUT UP!

Me: I DON'T OWN HETALIA NOW PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY WHILE I TRY TO PREVENT THESE TWO FROM FIGHTING! PLEASE R&R!

* * *

Ugh… another Friday night on the internet…. Why couldn't Dawn poof out of nowhere? She's my… friend. She' ….. a…. fairy. Yeah. Ok? I see fairies, though I don't talk about it because I'd probably be sent to a mental hospital. _Ah well,_ I thought. _I don't have anything better to do today anyways Hmmm… what should I watch? I know! My favorite anime! Hetalia!_ I thought as I hummed the song Italy sings to Germany in episode 3 (I love that song! XD) and went on Netflix. I love Hetalia. Oh, I guess I never introduced myself! My name is Anna; I am 17 years old, and a total anime freak (but mostly Hetalia and Pokémon). I put on episode 26 because Iggy gets drunk in that one XD. Just to let you know, I don't support Germany/Italy or UKUS or even worse FrUK and honestly, I have an anime crush on Britain. I like the gentleman/pirate, because he's really funny, especially when drunk. I also hate that Frog-Face-France. I'd hate to be in a room alone with him... O.o ANYWAYS! Sorry I get sidetracked often. I was watching Hetalia when I decided to go on Facebook. I'm not obsessed with Facebook with some people, but I like the funny pictures like the teenager posts. I was already on episode 27 when I came across a photo that said: THE LAST TV SHOW YOU WATCHED SHOW NOW BECOMES YOUR LIFE. WHAT'S YOUR LIFE? I laughed at this and wrote in the comments _Hetalia._

"Why are you always on the computer?" A small, peppy voice asked. "Howdy, Dawny girl!" I said smiling. "I kind of wish that I could be in Hetalia, Dawn and Macy would be there to of course!" As if on cue Macy walked in and curled up on my lap. She's my cat. I love cats. They're so cute! "ANNA, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" Dawn shouted. _Wait, I didn't say all of that out loud, did I? SH*T! _I frantically thought. When a person wishes something out loud if front of a fairy, It HAS to come true! Next thing I knew, me, Macy, and Dawn were engulfed in a strange, blue, light.

I reappeared in a meeting room with everyone looking at me. I identified all the people there immediately. America, Canada, Italy, Russia, Germany, Japan, Fance, China, and England. I looked around at them and saw that England was not only looking at me, but at Dawn too. I figured since none of the other countries except for England and Norway-who wasn't here- could see Dawn. So if i even TRIED to introduce her, I'd look even crazier than i already did. Then I very stupidly blurted out, "HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE BLOODY H*LL IS GOING ON?"

* * *

Me:Britain and America stopped fighting! YAY! Sorry for a short chapter! Please review, i would really appreciate any constructive criticism!

Iggy: (rolls eyes) Please... she'll need all the constructive criticism she can get...

Me: HEY! I'LL LET YOU KNOW THAT I DON'T BELIEVE IN THE FOURTH WALL SO-

Iggy: SO WHAT?

_Just then, a bolt of lightning came down and struck Britain!_

Iggy (now burnt to a crisp): Oh, now i see -_-

Me: XD


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Chapter 2 is up!

Iggy: Yes, they can clearly see it….

Me: Must I break the nonexistent fourth wall again?

Iggy: …

Me: That's what I thought. Now, without further ado! Chapter 2! Oh! Wait! Dawn! Do the disclaimer!

Dawn: Jackcay101 does not own anything except for Anna, me, and Macy.

* * *

I guess I never explained myself. Like I said, my name is Anna Hempleman, I'm 17, starting college next year. I'm 5'5", have red-orange hair that's kinda long, purple eyes, skin the same color as Britain's, the same smile as China, and love the color purple (and hate pink). I'm trying to get into an American college called Juilliard It's for students of the arts of: Dance, Drama, and Music. I couldn't dance to save my life, and drama doesn't interest me. Music is the way I express myself. I play flute and classical guitar. I've also been told I can sing well, but I don't know. I'm pretty good with the flute and guitar though, so I want to go to college at Juilliard ANYWAYS! I'm German, British, AND American. My Father's side was German, and I got the British-American side from my mother. Other than practicing for Juilliard or watching anime, I really don't do much…

Anyways, when we last left off, I had very stupidly blurted out, "HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE BLOODY H*LL IS GOING ON?"

"Ve vere trying to have a meeting….." Germany said

"Oh, great! Ze mademoiselle is BRITISH!" France exclaimed

"NO WAY DUDES! LOOK AT HER CLOTHES! AND HER ACCENT! SHE'S TOTALLY AMERICAN!" America shouted, and I didn't think anyone would counter this. I was wrong.

"But she has the hair of an Italian!" Italy argued

"And the eyes of a Russian" Russia pointed out

"She has the same skin tone as me. And uses the same language as me!" England confirmed

"Why don't we just ASK her?" the quiet Canadian pointed out, but was, of course, ignored.

Soon enough, all the countries were fighting over whose country I was from, and this made me very annoyed, yet kinda happy because I felt… wanted.

i decided to use this time to look at my appearance. i set Macy down and examined my clothing. (Please bear with me I have no clue what I'm doing. I don't care for fashion-Jackcay101) I was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt, but no one would see it because i was wearing a purple hoodie overtop it, blue boot-cut jeans, white socks that were super plain, and my favorite, most comfortable black slip on sneakers. My hair (for once) was kinda neat, just strait down. I HATE my hair to be up in ponytails. I'd never wear it like that.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany roared, stopping my thoughts almost immediately.

"Germany!" all the countries present stated. I got the feeling of déjà vu from the first episode.

"Vhy don't ve let the girl speak?" he said in a kind of annoyed tone, probably because I ruined the entire meeting.

_Wait… WHAT DO I SAY? Do i tell them that they're from an anime? Do I keep everything a secret? Do I explain I accidentally wished myself here with a fairy that only me and England can see? Everyone's staring... WHAT DO I DO? _I thought, my thoughts were racing, I felt sick from confusion and cluelessness on what to say. My world was racing. The floor came up to me to say hi.

* * *

Me: Well, that was chapter 2, hope you liked it!

Anna: Why'd I faint?

Me: Don't worry Anna, everything will be explained later….

Dawn: Please Review! Hey… Where's Iggy?

Me: France came over sometime in the middle of the chapter and Iggy ran off somewhere.

Anna & Dawn: Where were you?

Me: Hiding In the bushes. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello, and welcome to the 3rd installment of… Help! I'm trapped in Hetalia! Canada, would do the disclaimer?

Canada: M-Me?

Me: Yup! I was gonna ask you last chapter, but someone else was actually acknowledging your existence and I didn't want to interrupt your conversation.

Canada: T-Thanks… Jackcay101 doesn't own Hetalia. All she owns is Macy, Anna, and Dawn… whoever that is.

Me: ….. XD For once Canada is noticed and he doesn't notice someone!

Anna: Anyways…

Me: I forgot! All the countries "ages" are "18" (as in their human ages)

Anna: I think they got it. On with the story!

* * *

**England's POV**

_Ugh…. Another boring meeting…. America is going on about a solution to something while Japan is agreeing with him… France even looks bored… _I thought. _And_ as much as the other countries may think France and I don't pick fights for entertainment… I just felt as if I was missing something… The next thing I knew a blue electrical looking sphere came into the room. And then she came… that strange girl. But, that wasn't the only thing odd about her, she had a FAIRY with her and she was looking right at me. _She's really cute… What are you saying?! Get ahold of yourself!_ I thought. Then she spoke. She said, "HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE BLOODY H*LL IS GOING ON?" She had a pretty voice, but sounded quite shocked, and maybe scared. Well, I probably would be to. Germany was about to explain that we were in the middle of a meeting when the frog interrupted him by saying he was British, like it was a bad thing! Soon enough, everyone was fighting over her, well what country she was from. She looked confused, conflicted even about what was going on. Germany interrupted by yelling at us to shut up, then suggesting that SHE explain. All eyes were on her again. She seemed REALLY scared now. I don't think she liked the fact that all eyes were on her, mainly because she fainted, but I was luckily able to catch her just before she hit the ground.

"Crap! She fainted! What are we supposed to do now?" America asked

"…" No one knew what to do. We looked at Germany, hoping he would know what to do.

"Hmmm… Perhaps we should wait for her to wake up." Germany stated

"Aww…." China cooed, "She's looks so cute when she's asleep, aru."

I finally decided to have a say. "I don't think she liked the idea of everyone looking at her demanding an answer." I stated

"….Probably" Japan said, "We need to be more gentle with this girl."

"Right, vell, ve need for someone to take her in for a vhile" Germany concluded.

"She's cute, but I don't want to raise her so she Can ATTACK ME WITH A KATANA, ARU!" China said, his voice rising with anger as he glared at Japan.

"I don't know how to raise a kid!" America shouted as Italy, Germany, Japan, and Canada-when did he get here? – agreed.

"I'm afraid if I bring her home, Belarus will kill her in a jealous rage." Russia sighed

That leaves Frog and me. I don't need a girl to be raised by FRANCE, so I said quickly, "I'll do it. Remember, it's just a place to stay until she can get back to wherever she's from, and to get some answers." It was settled. I'd take care of her for now. We adjourned the meeting and America (he wanted to help for some reason even though he wouldn't take her in in the first place), the girl, and I went to my house.

* * *

Me: So, that's chapter 3!

Iggy: well, at least I got my own point of view chapter. Why does America come to?

America (Grinning): Cause she's hot.

_Just then, a bolt of lightning came down and struck America!_

America (Still ginning, now burnt): Totally worth it. :D


	4. Chapter 4 Thanks & memories!

Me: Okay, first of all, I would like to thank all of you peoples for reading this. I appreciate any review I get and will take it seriously. I'll now take some time to reply to the reviews.

From: justiceintheworldofhp-yearight

I love this... more detail and length though would help, as it sounds  
rushed... anyways it's a great story update soon please

Me: Thanks! I'm glad that you love it. I know that I am rushing, and I am trying to stop. I will update anytime I get but it might take some time to develop more plot. And then I must try to be more descriptive. Thanks again!

From: violet tsubaki

yay cwl story lol it's funny can't wait 4 next ch

Me: Thanks!

* * *

America: Check it out, yo. Jackcay101 doesn't own Hetalia. If she did, she'd be rich.

Me: Yeah, thanks…. Anyways! On with the story!

* * *

Anna's POV

I woke up to find myself in a bed, my shoes at the side, and my beloved purple hoodie hanging up on a coat rack.

As I look around the room, I noticed it was filled with some antique furniture, the bed sheets looked really fancy as well, and it was a small room (Around 5mx 5m she estimated), the wallpaper was light blue, yet bland, and the wardrobe and desk seemed to be made out of a dark colored wood, and – like everything else in the room – was really fancy. _I'm at England's._ I thought. This HAD to be his house. But while looking around, It triggered a memory. A memory that I had pushed away and blocked out trying to get rid of it. But it always came back, for some reason or another, something triggered it.

_ A small girl, at the age of 14 woke up in a cold sweat. "Another nightmare…" She said, and went to her parents for comfort. She never had liked them, because they disapproved her music, hated her, told her that she was a disgrace, beat her, and etc., but they were always there for her during these nightmares, for some reason. She wanted to leave, but she never had the courage to. She had lived in England at this time, so she lived in a rather large home, having to go down a rather large hallway to finally get to her parents room. Then before she touched the knob of the door, she heard voices inside the room. "When are we going to kick the brat out?" she heard her STEP mother say. "Soon Lidia, soon. This week actually!" That was her father's voice. Her father beat her whenever she did something wrong, and that was the reason she was afraid to leave. What if she got caught and brought back home? That would get her a horrible beating. She shivered thinking about it. But now, she knows. They WANT her to leave. They were going to force her to leave. She smiled, knowing this because everyone would finally get what they wanted. She ran back to her room, packing all the money she had, (which was quite a lot, at least enough to fly to America and STILL support herself, till she got a job! She also packed clothes, sheet music, her laptop, she wasn't going to take her phone, It'd be tracked in no time at all. Her parents might WANT her to leave, but if she disappears, then they have to be 'worried' about her and ask for police assistance to find her. As she took one final look around the room, gathering all her memories from it, she silently walked over and opened up the window, climbed onto the tree branch that was near it, climbed down, and ran._

_Anna.. _I told myself, _now is NOT a good time to think about that! You SHOULD be thinking about what you'll do if Britain comes in and asks you anything…_ I was normally a good liar, but I guess I was WAY too freaked out and scared, since I had just transferred myself, my fairy friend, and my cat to an anime. _Hmmm…. Time to think of lies…_I told myself, knowing that if I said, "I accidentally wished aloud that I could be put into an anime, which is where I am now by the way, along with my cat and by best friend who's a fairy, so only England can see it!" I would be taken to the nearest mental hospital. So THAT'S not an option. _Hmmm… I know! It'll be risky but it's the only lie I can think of! I'll try-_ My thoughts were interrupted by the creaky, oak door opening.

* * *

Me: DUN DUN DUN! Suspense!

Drew: Meh, i know who's at the door already.

Gary: Yeah, not too suspenseful

Me: What the heck are you guys doing here!? You guys are from POKEMON not Hetalia!

Drew: TOLD YOU! I told you we were supposed to make a right there! (points to a map that appears out of nowhere)

Me: How'd THAT get there?

Gary(smirking): It's anime. Don't question its' physics!

Me: Whatever, just let me see the map. i'll give you accurate directions. Join us next time, where, if they don't leave, i get to chase them out of here using Hungary's frying pan! :)

Gary & Drew(looking panicked):Kay, thanks for the directions, bye!

Drew: WAIT!

Me & Gary: What?

Drew (Flips hair): Okay lets get out of here.

Me: Okay, you're getting beat up for that!

Commence epic chase scene.

POW!

Me: Got him! Okay, bye now! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Okay, so last time, we saw one of Anna's memories, and now, onto Chapter 5!

Drew: Wait!

Me: what are you doing here?

Drew: I got the script you wrote out! I was wrong on my guess…

Me: O.o Are you admitting…. DEFEAT? DREW HAYDEN ADMITS DEFEAT! :D

Drew: SHUT IT! Anyways, my guess was America & Gary's was France.

Me: DON'T SPOIL IT! Though, of course the pervert guesses it's the pervert….

Russia: Natalie does not own Hetalia! Read and Review, da?

Drew: Oh, yeah! Forgot about the pen name!

Me: On with the story!

* * *

_Hmmm… I know! It'll be risky but it's the only lie I can think of! I'll try-_ My thoughts were interrupted by the creaky, oak door opening…

* * *

I turned to face whoever was at the door. There was no use faking sleep now…

The door now swung open fully and in popped….. ITALY?

"B-BELLA?" The peppy Italian questioned, as I blushed lightly, knowing Bella means beautiful in Italian. "EVERYONE! BELLA IS AWAKE! AND ALIVE!" _ALIVE? _I thought. He wasn't making sense. Why would I be dead? Italy was now screaming "BELLA IS AWAKE! BELLA IS AWAKE!" I knew that all the countries would now be here soon, and got rid of my blush. Within the next five seconds, all the countries that were at the meeting were now here. _It's now or never…._ You thought, as they all looked at you, not as scary as before, but with concern. One by one the eight other nations made their way into the room looking VERY surprised to see you up. _What's up with everyone? They look like they saw a ghost! How long was I out?_ I thought. I looked at them and smiled. I had to, to avoid ANYMORE suspicion than I had already brought upon myself.

"Hello, miss! You do not need to be afraid of us! Can we know your name?" Russia said, as he bent down to my eye level. I looked at him, and I saw a big, scary man. I then thought about the episodes centered about Russia and his sisters. I pitied him since I saw those episodes. I looked at him again. This time, I didn't see a big, scary man, I saw a boy who just wanted a friend. I then 'thought' my hardest. "Anna….. I think…" I said, with a hint of false uncertainly. I knew what I was doing. I was going to try and fake amnesia. "Anna is a pretty name, but what do you mean, you think?" he asked with concern. _You can do it Anna! _I gave myself mental words of encouragement. "I really don't remember much after being in that other room. By the way, I don't believe you've introduced yourselves." I wanted to get introductions out of the way as soon as possible. "I'm Ivan Braginsky. It is a pleasure to meet you, da?" he said. _They're using their human names… I guess if I were in their shoes I would to. _I thought as the others introduced themselves.

"Ciao! I'm Feliciano Vargas!" Italy said, not understanding the situation.

"Vell,guten tag. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt." Germany stated, regaining his composure from the shock of seeing me up, I guess.

"Konnichiwa, Anna-san. My name is Kiku Honda. It is a preasue to meet you." Japan said not making eye contact.

"Bounjour, mademoiselle, I am ze lovely Francis Bonnefoy!" France stated, as I wondered why he wasn't flirting with me. Not that I wanted him to, it's just, he is out of character.

"Hello! You can call me Yao Wang, aru." China said, faking happiness. I knew he was nervous. About what though….

"Yo dude! I'm Alfred F. Jones! I'm the hero!" America stated proudly. I smirked.

"Cool! Can I be your sidekick?" I ask. Everyone looks at me. I guess no one has ever countered that statement.

"This chick is awesome! I like her!" America and all the other nations laugh. I smile.

Once everyone calmed down, England continued the intros. "I'm Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet you, love." He said in a gentleman fashion. I smile in a kinder way.

"Well, now the intros are out of the way, let's-"Alfred starts but I cut him off.

"What about him?" I say, pointing in Canada's direction. He seems surprised that I noticed him. Everyone else was surprised he was there.

"Mattie, when did you get here?" Alfred asks

"I've been here the whole time… anyways I'm Matthew Williams. Nice to meet you." Canada says. He speaks so softly.

"NOW, that the intros are out of the way, let's get back to the bigger issue. So you really don't remember anything?" Alfred says.

"Well…. I remember my name is Anna, I have a pet cat named Macy, but not much else…" as I trail off, I realize that I haven't thought about Macy since I woke up and immediately felt guilty. I'm the type of person that will kick your but in a fight, but will always think of others first, and help out friends.

"Are you talking about that cat that was with you in the meeting room? She's downstairs." Kiku stated, as I sighed a breath of relief. That was good. I didn't like not knowing where she was. She could get into trouble sometimes...

"I almost hate to ask, but, _how long was I out?_" I questioned. I had a feeling I didn't want to know.  
They all exchanged glances like they were debating whether to tell me or not. "It's alright, I can take it." I say smiling. _DON'T SHOW FEAR. DON'T SHOW FEAR._ Was all that was on my mind. "A week," Arthur said softly.  
"Hn." Was all I said but inside I was freaking out. _A WHOLE WEEK? I WAS OUT FOR A WEEK? HOLY FLYING MINT BUNNIES!_ (I had gotten into the habit of saying that ever since his debut on the show XD)

"Well, it's good to see you awake dude. But you must be _**starving!**_"Alfred exclaimed. Wow. I didn't even notice how hungry I was! As if to answer his not question-question, my stomach started growling. Very loudly. I turned redder than one of Antonio's tomatoes as Alfred smirked. "I thought so."

"I KNOW! DO YOU LIKE-A PASTA? I'LL MAKE YOU SOME-A PASTA!" Feliciano yelled, as cheery as he always was in the anime.  
"I'd like that very much, thank you." I said, trying to be polite, as Feli gave a 'Yahoo!' and ran out of the room. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have accepted the food. But this was anything _but_ normal. And I didn't want to make Feli upset if I denied his offer. I hate being a burden to other people, because it makes me remember.

"Vell, I guess ve should go downstairs. Ve all know that Feliciano vill make some pasta for all of us." Ludwig stated, and we all shuffled down the stairs together , with you and England going last.

* * *

"This is delicious!" I exclaim, not knowing whether I like it so much because I am starving or Feli is that good of a cook. He blushed lightly but didn't say anything.  
"You know, you gave us quite a scare when you fainted, aru." Yao said knowingly. Everyone agreed.  
"Sorry…" I mumbled, "I was really scared." Arthur looked at me with compassion, but I don't get it. France not flirting, Feliciano was silent, and Arthur not have a scowl and showing compassion, and come to think about it, there has been absolutely _no_ fights since the whole 'who's country is she from?' thing. Hmmm…

* * *

Me: Okay, I chased Drew outta here with Hungary's frying pan again.

Russia:You will become one with me, da?

Me: Nahhhhhh... I don't wanna get killed by Belarus. She kill me if I become one with you.

Russia: True...

Belarus: Oh, Big Brother!

Me:Russia! Hide! Over here!

Russia: *hides in a tree that is large enough to conceal him.*

Belarus:Hey, Natalie, have you seen big brother?

Me: Nope. Not all day.

Belarus: Okay, tell me if you see him... *walks away*

Russia: Thanks.

Me: No problem. Read and Review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Me: First off, I'm not dead! I got sick.

France: *sneaks up behind me, wraps arms around me, & seductively whispers in my ear stuff that should not be heard.

Me: *elbows France, wheels around and Falcon punches him in the face. "GOD DAMNIT FROG!"

France: Owwww….. That hurt…

Me: It better have. But, since you're here, do the disclaimer.

France: Natalie doesn't own Hetalia. If she did, I would be in much more pain….

Me: Damn straight.

* * *

All of the other nations left, except for England, of course, so it was just the two of us in the house alone. Minus the magical creatures around us.

"ANNA! THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY!" a familiar voice screamed at me. Crap. Iggy heard that he turned his head as I did to see Dawn flying up over to me. "OMG! I, WAS LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE! JEEZ, AFTER YOU FAINTED I STARTED FREAKING OUT, I WAS SOOOOOO WORRIED!..." Dawn was now rambling at this point, while Arthur gave me a kind of, hmmm….. cross between an irritated, confused, and annoyed (probably from Dawn's rambling) look.

"So, this is the fairy that was with you when you appeared… I'm Arthur Kirkland, a pleasure to meet you." He said, thinking about the situation more carefully. _Act surprised… ACT SURPISED!_ My thoughts commanded. I obeyed.

"You- You can see her?" I say, pulling off the surprised act very well. I can fake anything except fear. That's genuine.

"Yes I can, but I'd like to know her name, and another explanation." Britain said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"This is Dawn, and yes I can see magical creatures, I just never say anything about her because, well I'll look even crazier." I spewed the information from my mouth.

"Ah, I see," the Englishman started, "so, even though you lost your memory on most things, you can remember to not tell anyone about her." He finished, and I could hear the suspicion in his voice. Crap. What now? Hmmmm… Okay pep talk time it is. _Anna, you've spent too many hours watching anime to screw this up now… but then again, this is when the anime person says something stupid and screws EVERYTHING up. Calm down. NOW SPEAK! _

"Uh…" I spoke finally. _Well now you've done it._

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. You don't have to answer right away." He said which kind of surprised me. the Brit I saw in the meeting room would be yelling at me about hiding something. But I spoke again.

"Actually, it's just one of those things you can't put into words and explain. I'm fine." I reassured and gave him a smile to show I was fine. I realized that I should leave. I'm not one to take hospitality towards others, because I consider it charity. And I hate taking charity from others more than hospitality. I got up and was walking towards the door, dawn and Macy following "Ok, well, I should be going so-"I was cut off by someone grabbing my wrist.

"You can't possibly be serious. You think I'm going to let a girl with amnesia and who just woke up from fainting and being unconscious for a week leave and wander around? "The Englishman said. "Jesus, woman! It's POURING outside (though it's nothing unusual). You should stay here, at least till you get your memory back, okay? Oh, and just so you know, I won't take 'no' for an answer." I looked back up at him, letting my purple eyes meet his emerald ones. This would've been the first time I would've lived with someone else in 3 years.

"Fine…." Was all I could say before the tears threaten to come. I did what I usually did. Pushed them back. I hadn't cried since I left. I consider it weakness, which is something I hate, because it can't be helped. Arthur immediately noticed the look on my face and his expression changed. He looked mad when I decided to leave but now, I can't describe the expression on his face now.

"hey… look, I'm sorry if I upset you or something, but I'm just worried about you." Iggy says as my look changes from weak to shock. "I'm worried something might happen to you, so please stay here, at LEAST until you get your memory back?" he looks at me with hopeful eyes, as I continue to look at him, but with a blank expression on my face.

"Okay." I say softly. I never knew this side of him, I already know that you can't use an ANIME to judge people, but this was something else. I still don't get it. Why am I feeling weak because of this. In my book, there are two different kinds of weak. Weak like I'm about to faint weak or weak when I'm gonna cry. The first one I deal with better, but unfortunately this is the second one. "I'll stay." The look on his face was joyous, like when he was taking care of America.

"Come on, love. I'll make you some tea, if you want it." He said, pulling me over towards the kitchen. I love tea. How did he know that? I decided that I'll stay here until I find a way to get myself back home. But, after that scene back there, do I even WANT to go back? Tea would help. Tea always helps me think, plus it tastes good, which is always a bonus!

"Yea, I'd love some tea, thank you," I said, happiness in my voice. He smiled at this. I smiled back.

"HEY! CAN I HAVE SOME TEA TOO?" Dawn shouts, making us both laugh.

"Sure. I'd like to get acquainted with the two of you," Arthur says, still laughing a little.

_This might be fun..._ i think, stifling my laughter.

* * *

Me: Sorry it took so long! I got sick. And, sorry for a shorter chapter.

Anna: What did France say to you?

Me:(looks around for other peoples) *Whispers stuff that you guys won't find out : )

Anna: France… Time to die.

Me: That's my girl. Read and Review!

France: *Baiser!

*Baiser- F**k in French


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hello peoples! I'm so sorry for not updating! I've just been so busy! I blame school. Also I was busy playing Hetaoni all the way through. THE FEELS, MAN. THE FEELS.

Spain: Chica, the story?

Me: Oh, right. Disclaimer, Spain!

Spain: Natalie does not own Hetalia, or any of the characters except Dawn, Anna, and Macy. Enjoy~!

* * *

~One week earlier~

England's POV

"Yes Japan. 3 days from now and a week from now, at my house, 3 o' clock. I'm not telling Russia! I don't know, tell China to do it! Yes, America's here. He's putting her in a guest room. Her condition hasn't changed, but I'll let everyone know if it does. Alright, see you in three days. Cheerio." I hung up the phone and sighed. Just exactly who was this girl? And why did she come to the meeting room in the blue light? I knew the blue light was fairy magic, and that fairy she had with her would explain it, but why? That goddamn question was the only thing I was thinking of when I heard a crash from upstairs.

'_Son of a-'_ "America!" I screamed, quite pissed, running up the flight of stairs to meet a broken vase and America standing there with a guilty look on his face. "Whoops, sorry dude. I didn't mean it, I'll clean it up!" He said, like it wasn't a big deal. "YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS A PRICELESS VASE! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU DOING!?" I screamed. "Dude, do you want to wake up the chick?" He questioned. "Yes, her waking up and giving us answers would be nice." I said, wondering what kind of question was that. "Well, I'm just sayin' that if she woke up to someone screaming don't ya think she'd be even more scared?" I was shocked. Besides his poor use of grammar, he did have a valid point. "I guess you're right…" I mumbled, slightly hoping that he wouldn't hear, but it was in vain. "Of course I'm right, I'm the hero!" He stated proudly. I rolled my eyes. "You git! Just clean up the mess!" I snapped. "Alright, alright, I'm on it." He groaned, running downstairs, and returning with a broom and a dustpan, and started to clean up the mess as I walked to the room America had put her in. Her shoes were set next to the bed and her jacket was on the coat hanger. 'I guess America can be tidy some of the time.' I thought.

She was lying under the covers, now looking asleep, not like she had just fainted, and the cat was curled up right next to her. The cat woke up suddenly, as if sensing my presence, and looked up at me. 'If only Greece were here… He'd know what to do.' In all honesty, I have no clue about how to take care of cats. I tried my best to smile and approached it carefully. "Uhhh, hello there." The cat looked at me, then the girl, then me again. "I'm not going to hurt her, if that's what you think." I told… it. The cat didn't seem to believe me. How the hell are you supposed to befriend a cat?! I reached my hand down, cautiously, ready to pull away if it was going to bite or scratch me, and pet it. It seemed to enjoy this, so I continued it for a little longer. "Now listen. I will not hurt her, I promise. I can tell that you don't really trust me, but you're going to have to." I told it. The cat seemed satisfied with this. "I will make sure that no danger will come upon her if I can prevent it." The cat gave me a look as if to say, 'You don't know my owner.' I smiled, for real this time, and said, "I suppose I don't, but I'd love get to know her." The cat gave me a look of, 'I'd think that'd be okay.' And purred. I then took this time to question why I never got a cat before. Honestly, this small creature has given me more understanding than any person or nation has ever! The cat had a tag on its collar, so I took a look at it. _Macy _it stated simply. There was no owner name. _'Must be a girl'_ I thought. "What a wonderful name that is for you." I told the c- Macy, who seemed to be pleased at this comment. After a while of petting Macy decided it was sleepy, so she walked over next to the girl, curled up and fell asleep. I saw that the second Macy curled up with her, she smiled. I smiled myself, seeing this. She really was beautiful. I decided to leave the room, hoping that she would wake up soon.

* * *

-Time skip to first meeting! (AKA 3 days since Anna was K.O.)-

The other nations would be here soon, so I finished preparing the table of which we would all meet. Having 20 minutes until everyone would come; I decided to check up on her. Over the past few days, I've grown acquainted with her cat, and bought proper supplies, so it won't make a mess in my house, and I've learned how intelligent it can be. It's smarter than America! Ahem, anyways, we become good friends now, and we frequently check up on the girl. Her condition hadn't changed since America and I had brought her here. I sighed, and sat down next to her. I asked myself the question I had been asking myself since she came here. Who is she? I sighed, and stroked her red hair. It suited her perfectly, in my opinion.

"Honhonhonhonhon~ so even Angleterre noticed her beauty." The voice sent chills down my spine. I jumped and spun around. "Goddammit frog!" I yelled, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" "You said 3 o' clock, non? We were waiting for you downstairs so I came up here to find you." He stated. It was already 3? I had 20 minutes! I glanced at a clock. It read 3. "Oh, well, then we should go downstairs." I said, regaining my composure. "Ohonhonhon~ Sure, Angleterre, just as long as you are finished with her, for now, of course. You might come back for more, later~." He said, with a suggestive look. "You filthy-minded-damn-perverted-wanker!" I shouted. "I wasn't doing any of that, I was just making sure she was okay and to see if her condition had changed!" He gave me a look. "Sure. If that's your story, then I'll go with it." I scowled and walked downstairs, France right behind.

"Oh, there you are Mr. Britain. We are ready to begin the meeting, if that is okay with you." Japan said formally. "Right, sorry about that everyone." I apologized. France kept his mouth shut, and I was glad for that, since whatever he said would be really perverted. "Ja, vell, let's begin the meeting." Germany said. Everyone nodded and took a seat. "Has bella's condition changed?" Italy asked bluntly. "Unfortunately no." I said. "What? But it been three days aru!" China said. "Yes, well, we need to decide what to do when she DOES wake up." I pointed out. "Alright, werr, we know nothing about her, and we can't just terr her that we are nations, can we?" Japan said. "No, we can't." America admitted.

"I know what we should do!" Italy shouted. "Making pasta won't help!" Germany shouted at the strangely wimpy nation. Doesn't he have a mafia? "I wasn't going to suggest that! Honest!" Italy countered. "Then what were you going to say?" Russia asked. I hated him. He was always in my way! "I was just going to say that we should use our human names! She might buy it if we don't slip up!" he suggested. "That… was actually a bloody good idea Italy!" I spoke up. Italy smiled, accepting the praise. Why didn't we think of that sooner? Oh, right, because we never use our human names, so they're almost forgotten amongst us. It's seems as though Italy was the only one that remembered.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! Uh, mine's Alfred, right?" America asked, receiving nods from everyone. "Mine's Feliciano, Germany's is Ludwig, Japan's is Kiku, Big Brother France's is Francis, and China's is Yao." Ita- Feliciano stated, remembering those names, but not being able to recall mine and Russia's. "I'm Arthur." I said simply. "Mine's Ivan." Ru-Ivan called. "And I'm Matthew." A small voice called. We all jumped. "Who the bloody else is in here with us?!" I questioned. "I'm Canada!" The voice called. We all turned to see someone looking exactly like America standing there, holding a polar bear. "Oh, right, I know that now…" I said, feeling foolish for forgetting him. "Alright, but, uh, does anyone know our last names?" …Damn.

"Doesn't Prussia know?" "Uh, maybe." Prussia was no longer a nation, and we all knew that he would die. He had come to terms with this a long time ago, and would refuse to let it dampen his spirits, though. He was a lot more responsible now, and had written down everyone's human names, taking them into account. "I'll call him." Ger-Ludwig stated, and whipped out his cell phone, dialing Prussia's number. Wasn't Prussia's human name Gilbert? Yes, like his bird, Gilbird! He loves that thing. "Prussia, you vouldn't happen to have our human names written down anyvhere, vould you? Uh, no reason, just curious… Italy's, mine, Japan's, America's, Britain's, Russia's, China's, France's, und… Canada's I think zat vas his name…" Ludwig spoke into the device, waiting for an answer. "Okay, I got zhem. Thank you bruder." He hung up.

"Okay, listen vell, because I vill only say zis once. I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, Japan is Kiku Honda, Italy is Feliciano Vargas, America is Alfred F. Jones, England is Arthur Kirkland, France is Francis Bonnefoy, China is Yao Vang, Russia is Ivan Braginsky, und Canada is Matthew Villiams." Arthur Kirkland… Okay, I should be able to get used to it again, this will be a real bother. I could tell that just like myself, everyone was testing out their own name, and putting the others into memory.

"Now that that's settled," I began, regaining attention from everyone present, "We need to set some rules around her. We don't need her to be frightened of us anymore than she already is. So, to begin, no flirting with her, Francis!" I said, glaring at the Frenchman. He gave me a pouting look, but reluctantly agreed. "We also shouldn't fight around her, da?" Ivan spoke, giving off a soft kolkolkol at the end. I hated to agree, but he was right. That fighting was what scared her the most. We all nodded, and continued making rules.

* * *

-Time skip to a day after the meeting!-

The meeting went better than expected, in my opinion. We managed to come upon a decent compromise, but her condition still hasn't changed and I'm worried. Kiku is staying over to help out a little, which I'm grateful for, and Macy taken an immediate liking to him, which was a good sign, because he could help me take care of her. We've quickly accustomed back to our human names. "Arthur, courd you herp me with this?" Kiku asked, he was carrying in a heavy looking box, and it was a little strange to hear him ask for help, but, I obliged. "So, old chap, is something on your mind?" I asked him, he was a bit spacey today. "I was just thinking about the girr and what she was doing there."

"Yes, I was wondering that as well, but I guess when she wakes up, we'll ask her and get the answers we need." I reassured.

"Not right away, though. We need to make sure she is alright first." He reminded me.

"Right." I answered stoutly. I helped him move the crate to the designated place, and we decided to relax a little. My mind was drifting when I saw that fairy! Kiku wasn't which was a good thing, I guess. "Hey! You! You're that fairy that was with the girl!" I shouted at it. It- well, she, it was pretty obvious that it was a girl, stared at me, then started flying away! "Hey! Wait up! Hold on! I just want some answers!" I called, running after it. I caught up with it pretty easily, and said, "Wait, I just want to talk! You're the fairy that was with the girl who's unconscious, correct?" She managed to give a nod, which gave me some satisfaction. "So I was right. Can you please tell me what you were doing and why she was there?" I asked it, waiting for an answer.

"Mr. Kirkrand, what are you doing?" Kiku asked me, popping out from nowhere. "Who were you talking to?" The fairy used this time to escape, leaving me with no excuse for Kiku or explanation. "Uhhh, nothing, Kiku." I lied, hoping he would believe it, "I wasn't talking to anyone." His face said he didn't believe a word I said. "Mr. Arthur, maybe you shourd rie down for a whire." I sighed; it would be pointless to defend myself. "Alright."

I trudged up the stairs, going to my room and flopping down on the bed. I was so damn close to my answer! The door creaked open a little and I expected to see Kiku there, asking if I was okay, thinking I was insane. I sat up, as though to appear I didn't just flop down on my bed like America does. But no, it was Macy. How did this thing always know when I was upset or troubled? Nevertheless, it hopped on the bed, started purring, and rubbed it's head against my arm. I chuckled and pet it, using my other arm. "You can see the fairy too, can't you?" I asked. She gave me a look that said, 'Of course I can!' I figured as much. Cats were associated with black magic and witches and such, but were unfortunately used as parts of potions. It was really quite horrid. I sighed and continued petting her for a while.

* * *

-Time skip to second meeting!-

"Alright, Arthur, has frau's condition changed any?" Ludwig asked me. I shook my head. We were all getting very worried that she wouldn't wake up at all. "Ve~ That's not good!" Feliciano pointed out the obvious. "Well, Arthur, what should we do?" Alfred asked. "I wanna see bella!" Feliciano exclaimed. "Can I see bella? Please? I haven't gotten to see her all week!" He begged. "If we can get on with the meeting right after, then yes." I groaned, I was not in the best of moods today. That fairy hadn't shown up again and the girl still hasn't woken up, and we were still left with no answers! "Ve~ Thank you Arthur!" Feli cheered, hugged me, which I wasn't too comfortable with, and ran up the stairs. I sat back down in the chair again, hoping for order. "Alright, well, the firs-" I was cut off by Feliciano's screams. "BELLA IS AWAKE! BELLA IS ALIVE! BELLA IS AWAKE! BELLA IS AWAKE!" He shouted. We all ran up there as fast as we possibly could, to see her there, looking confused. She really was awake! I wanted to shout right along with Feli, but I remained calm. Well, as calm as I could be since she was knocked out for a week.

Russia stepped towards her. Son of a- That idiot will frighten her even more! "Hello miss! You do not need to be afraid of us! Can we know your name?" He questioned, bending down to meet her eyes. She looked as if she was trying to remember, and then spoke up. "Anna… I think…" She said, uncertainty in her voice. SHE THINKS?! WHAT DOES SHE MEAN SHE THINKS?! "Anna is a pretty name, but, what do you mean, you think?" "I don't really remember much before being in that other room. BY the way, I don't think you've introduced yourselves." How completely ungentlemanly of me! I come into the room, stare at her as if she's an alien, (Horrid creatures, really. If you want an example, look at Tonni.) And not introduce myself! 'Amazing first impressions, old chap' I think to myself sarcastically. We all gave our introductions, which took almost no time at all, and learned that she could be a little sarcastic. Alfred suggested some food for her, which made her stomach growl. I was about to suggest I made some scones for everyone when Feliciano spoke up, asked her if she wanted pasta. She giggled in a cute way and agreed to have some, so Feliciano cooked some up for all of us. She actually could be quite cheerful, I guess we just really scared her. When everyone left, I felt relieved. Well, that is until a voice started screaming, "ANNA! THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY!" and a fairy zoomed by me, straight to Anna. That blasted fairy! It started rambling. I decided to act as though I had only seen it in the meeting room and it had not run from me a few days ago. "So, this is the fairy that was with you when you appeared… I'm Arthur Kirkland, a pleasure to meet you." I told her. "You- you can see her?" She asked, completely surprised. "Yes I can, but I'd like to know her name, and another explanation." I said using a matter-of-fact voice.

"This is Dawn, and yes I can see magical creatures, I just never say anything about her because, well I'll look even crazier." She told me. I was somewhat suspicious. "Ah, I see. So, even though you lost your memory on most things, you can remember to not tell anyone about her." "Uhhh…" She said, and it was easy to see how uncomfortable she was. My expression immediately softened. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. You don't have to answer right away." I told her. "Actually, it's one of those things that you can't put into words. I'm fine." She smiled, but then got up and started walking towards the door, cat and Fairy in tow.

"Ok, well I should be going so-" I grabbed her wrist and cut her off. Was she mad?! I pondered. "You can't possibly be serious. You think I'm going to let a girl with amnesia and who just woke up from fainting and being unconscious for a week leave and wander around?" I questioned. "Jesus, woman! It's POURING outside (though it's nothing unusual). You should stay here, at least till you get your memory back, okay? Oh, and just so you know, I won't take 'no' for an answer." She looked up and met my eyes. She truly was beautiful, and I couldn't stand to see her leave my life forever. "Fine…" Was her response, and I could see that she was close to crying. I hated this. I didn't want to see her cry, or be so upset. I gave her a kinder expression. "Hey… look, I'm sorry if I upset you or something, but I'm just worried about you." She seemed surprised that I was worried. "I'm worried something might happen to you, so please stay here, at LEAST until you get your memory back?" I was practically begging at this point. "Okay." She said softly. "I'll stay." It took a lot of willpower to contain my excitement.

"Come on love, I'll make you some tea… If you want it." I said, trying not to be too pushy, and gently took her towards the kitchen. She replied with, "Yea, I'd love some tea, thank you." I could hear the happiness in her voice, making me smile. She smiled back. "HEY! CAN I HAVE SOME TEA TOO?" Dawn shouted. She reminded me of America. But, I laughed at her behavior, and Anna did too. "Sure. I'd love to get acquainted with the two of you." I said, starting up the kettle.

* * *

England: Why'd I turn into Greece?

Me: Because cats are amazing! And you'd be less crabby if you got a cat.

Greece: I like this chapter. Kitty~

Macy: Meow~!

Me: Review please!


End file.
